It's An In-Law Thing
by ThawMyFrozenHeart
Summary: "Nothing. We just...toasted!" Elsa laughed. Kristoff and Elsa hanging out as brother and sister-in-laws! (Not Kristelsa)


**A/N: Hey snow angels! Soooo I decided to write my first one-shot of Elsa and Kristoff. I ship Kristanna all the way but I wanted to write a short story based on Kristoff and Elsa's friendship now that they're in-laws. Hope you enjoy! **

**Elsa's POV**

After a long and stressful dinner with the court I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my night with Anna doing something abnormal because that's just how Anna is. Although she's been married to Kristoff for two years now, I still think we deserved time together. I thanked the cooks and servants for the meal and headed down the hallway. I almost made it to the staircase when I heard a grunt coming from the room to the left of me. I made my way to the foyer where the grunt was made and peeked inside to see Kristoff under a blanket reading a book. I knocked.

He turned his head to see me walk in with a smile on my face. He lightened up when he saw me which made me happy considering when people used to see me they'd have blank expressions on their faces and bow. It was nice to see a change in pace.

"Evening Elsa!"

"Hi Kristoff. Have you seen Anna?" "

Hmm. I think she's with the baby in the town square or at least that's what I heard."

I sighed in disappointment. I missed her. Lately she hasn't had much time for me because she has a newborn and a husband to occupy. I couldn't blame her though, she deserves to have a family and with the way I've shut her out in the past, I didn't deserve her time.

"Well alright. I'll just catch up with her tomorrow. Goodnight."

I started to turn around until I heard Kristoff call my name.

"Wait!"

I turned back around on the heel of my shoe.

"Hm?"

"Why do you want Anna?"

"Well I would've liked to spend some time with her because we haven't had any time for each other, but don't worry I'll just see her tomorrow."

"Well you and I are family so why don't we just hang out? That is, if you want to."

I was surprised. No one, besides Anna, has ever asked me to hang out before."I suppose", I said laughed, taking a seat next to him.

Kristoff looked at me and huffed quite enthusiastically. "You know what we need?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Champagne and krumkake!"

"Ooh that does sound yummy! I'll go get the champagne and you go steal some krumkake from the kitchen!"

"I'll race ya!" Kristoff said, giving me a devious grin.

"And do you really think that seems fair, sir Kristoff?"

"Oh come on Elsa don't tell me the Queen of Arendelle is afraid of losing a race to the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer!"

"Never." I said, confident in myself. I began to stretch a little bit, as did Kristoff. I laughed at him. What was he thinking? I sort of enjoyed this fun because I saw a whole different side to him other than the fact that he was a wonderful husband and father.

"Don't be too over confident dear sister, remember I am pretty strong!"

I cocked my eyebrow up at him.

"It seems you've forgotten that I have ice powers. I could easily block your pathway and cause you to slide!"

Kristoff smirked at me, causing me to laugh a little harder than normal.

"Well we'll see! On your mark….get set….go!"

We both ran in separate directions until we both realized we both went the wrong way. I turned around and so did he and we slammed into each other and fell on the ground in a fit of giggles. He apologized and helped me up until we both ran off again. I held my skirt up so I didn't trip and made my way to the cellar where all of the alcohol was stored. I searched for the right one and when I found it I cheered and blew all of the dust off of it. Without wasting a minute I ran as fast as my little legs would take and I charged my way back to the foyer. I heard footsteps coming in from the other direction and soon enough I see Kristoff running in with krumkake in his hands. He saw me almost there and charged even faster. We both through the doorway at the same time, bumping shoulders and laughing until we couldn't breathe.

"Never again am I working out", Kristoff confessed through heavy breaths.

"That…was….so….stupid…of us", I said though heavy breaths as well.

"What are families for?" He said smiling as he gave me a high five. "Shall we?" He says gesturing towards the bottle.

"We shall. The best in Arendelle sir", I said while bowing regally. We exchanged laughs and popped open the bottle. He poured both of us a glass and we held it up.

He cleared his throat, "To my sister-in-law! May we always get along and share good memories together even though I beat you in races!" "Ha ha very funny!" We clanked glasses and drank.

"My turn!" I filled our glasses again. "Ahem, to my brother-in-law! May I never freeze you if I lose our races and may you hopefully always feel comfortable around me!" Again we clanked glasses and drank.

Then, we began to toast to everything we loved.

"Here's to Anna!" Clank. Drink.

"Here's to my ice powers!" Clank. Drink.

"Here's to my son, Matthew!" Clank. Drink.

"Here's to alcohol!" Two clinks. Drink.

"Here's to you!" Clank. Drink.

"Here's to you as well!" Clank. Drink.

Kristoff went to go refill the glasses but we finished the whole bottle. I did feel a little tipsy but I didn't care because Kristoff was just as bad.

"I need to sit down", I said laughing as I put a hand to my forehead. We both took a seat and began laughing. We were just so happy to be lucky enough to have such a wonderful family and the fact that we weren't awkward around each other or had any doubts about each other made it all the more better. I decided to break the ice and start a conversation.

"So Kristoff? What is the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

"A birth. No I'm just kidding. Um…well when I was about five years old, my parents froze to death in a lake and so no one was willing to take me in so I kinda just went off on my own. One day I was walking in the woods looking for wood when I saw a baby reindeer eating a stale carrot by a large tree. So pretty much from there on, I decided to call him Sven and we just, I don't know grew up together. Well one night after cutting ice with the big ice harvesters, Sven and I were heading back to our makeshift cabin when I saw two people riding on horseback through the woods. At first I thought they were having fun until I saw a trail of ice leading behind one of the horses. So, being the curious ice loving kid I was, followed the horses and then we stumbled across some rocks. They weirdly began moving towards these people. The woman was holding a little girl in her arms and the other girl was standing next to her father I'm assuming."

My heart stopped. My face grew hot when I came to realization that he was talking about my family. I put my hand over my mouth in shock but he didn't see because he was looking down.

He went on. "Then the trolls said, "it's the….king."

He looked up at me and quickly jumped off the couch and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Wait. Wait! It was….that…that was you and….and Anna…." I stood up and walked towards him. "I don't understand. Anna never told me that was you guys and I never suspected anything. How could I not have figured this out? We've met before…"

"Well not necessarily. I didn't see you."

"Well yeah, but I saw you and…Anna. Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. I….argh."

I grabbed his hand. "Kristoff it's alright. What's past is past. I'm okay now." He nodded.

"You're really something else, Elsa." He laughed.

I smiled and nodded. "So I've been told."

He deeply sighed and got up and threw away the champagne bottle and the crumbs from the krumkake.

"Anna hates alcohol now, especially with the baby here and all."

I nodded in agreement. Who could blame her? I sighed as I realized it was nine o'clock and that I should probably head off to bed. Anna would most likely be back soon anyways with Matthew.

"Well I should probably go to bed so you and Anna can spend some time together. And Kristoff? Thank you. I was wonderful getting to know you more and I'm glad you're here with us and with Anna. She's lucky to have you."

He got up and brought me into a hug. I returned the hug with a squeeze and we broke apart.

"Thanks Elsa." I nodded and turned around to leave, but took one last look at him and waved goodbye which he happily returned. I left the room satisfied because I'd never been close with anyone except Anna and I loved it. Kristoff and I are close friends now and I couldn't ask for anything more. I looked down at my feet, laughing to myself about the race we had, while roaming the halls until I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a smiling face.

"Anna! Where have you been?"

"Just around town with Matthew", she said while hoisting him up a little higher on her waist. I ticked his hand and smiled up at Anna who enjoyed watching us bond.

"If you're looking for Kristoff he's in there", I said pointing to the foyer, letting a small giggle out.

"Oh okay thank you! Uh Elsa? What happened while I was gone?" She said quirking her eyebrow up at me.

I laughed. "Oh nothing! We just hung out and….toasted…."

"Well obviously I can smell the alcohol." She said with a concerning look and covering Matthew's ears.

"See you dear Anna!" I laughed and happily skipped away. I turned around one last time to see Anna roll her eyes at me and laugh as she turned the corner into the foyer. I had a wonderful sister, a caring brother, and an adorable nephew. This was going to be a great life!

**A/N: Ta da! My first one-shot! I think it went pretty well! Please review and let me know what you think! Love you all!**


End file.
